This is what happens when you go to school
by LourryLoveFics
Summary: "You want to keep it there?" Travis said. "Gir. Bite me." I said. "Where?" Travis smirked. I glared hard at him. Katie's interesting High School Story! R&R!


**Author's note: Hey guys! God that sounded so preppy. We sound like a teacher in our school lol she has weird lips. Let's try again. Hey guys, this is freaking Anakins11, PjoAndDegrassiLover, and Seaweed Brain Girl! We are going to write a high school Tratie fan fiction thingy. We are all co- authoring this freaking story. Some chapters might be written by one of us or all of us. Lianee is currently sucking on a spoon full of pudding, DanI is freaking typing this while we crack up because the computer keeps capitalizing the I in DanI and Ana just fell off and bent a garbage can she was sitting on. It is currently Thursday and it is Take your child to work day. Lianee is crying from laughing so hard and I have to pee. Now on with the story!**

**IMPORTANT!  
><strong>

**Look. You guys and girls I am NOT racist to anyone! Gosh these people seriously tick me off. If you don't like something I wrote then tell me in a PM. Just ask and I'll do it. Or at least read the story I worked hard on these stories just so that a reviewer can tell me that they didn't even read the story. And if you read this I am also your age and I does break my heart to see anyone that's whats the right word...disabled. It really does. I cry everything I see someone like that. They may never see the world that fine people see it. And it's sad that there's no cure for that. And no offense but I don't know you so yeah... and I don't like to use the big cuss words such as Fu**ing. So I'm not going to type that. So I'm begging you to please stop telling me to do stuff. If you ask me in a PM or something I can do it. I even read this story word for word and say it in the author's note. Gosh. It seriously leaves me really cranky. Just ask one of the co- authors.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

I hate classrooms. They are tiny, small places where you have to sit there for an hour or so and listen to a teacher who don't give a damn whether you pass or not. You sit next to a bunch of sweaty jocks that have a pea sized football for a brain. Or a bunch of girly girls that think they'll break a nail if they pick a pencil and will die if they don't have their phones or Tiger Beat magazines out with the latest Justin Bieber gossip. But you know what I hate the most about classrooms. That if you're the new girl, you have to stand in front of the class say 'hello' to everyone in the class and tell them your name that most will probably forget the second you sit down. So of course I'm the new girl. And I was currently standing in front of the class, saying my name, it is the worst feeling in the world. Worse than riding on a roller coaster that you know you are going to puke after your off the cart. Worse than falling flat on your face in front of a crush. Worse than middle school. It's high school. Something all adults went through. Especially senior year. There's Prom, Car washes, Butterscotch pudding instead of mystery chocolate *shudders*, and of course. Collage. The dream of every person that was humiliated in High school. Mostly everyone. Except of course, the jocks, cheer leaders, and the homecoming, prom king and queen. They were always the most popular guy and girl in the school. This is how my fantastic senior year went. Don't worry I won't try and make it cliched. At least mostly throughout this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The door opened into the sweaty, hot, science classroom. It was 1st period. I walked in and braced myself.

"Hello Miss, are you new?" The teacher asked. I nodded my head.

"Let me see your schedule so I can sign it." She said. the teacher was young but had some of her years put on her. She looked like she was in her late 40s or early 50s. I took out my green binder and handed her my schedule I recently received from the assistant principle. She look for her name and took out a blue pen and signed it. She handed the paper to me but said some words a new kid never wants to here.

"Sweetie, why don't you tell the class your name?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, can you please tell me where to sit?" I told her.

"Right after you introduce yourself." She said. Damn this teacher is persistent. I'm going to have to do the thing I dread the most. Here goes nothing.

"My name is Katie. Katie Gardner." I said as I sighed. "Where can I sit Mrs. Gomez?" I asked the teacher.

"Right in the corner next to Travis Stoll." She said.

"Who's Travis Stoll?"

"Travis raise your hand." A guy in the back of the small classroom raised his hand. I walked over and sadly he sat in the same aisle to what I classify as a plastic barbie doll. She stuck out her silver heel right when I walked in front of her and sent my books, paper, book bag, and me flying towards the ground face first. what a nice way to start off the day don't you think. I sat on my knees and started picking up the paper closest to me when I saw a silhouette of a guy helping me pick up my papers.

"I'm Travis Stoll. Nice to meet you." Travis stuck out his hand and I took it. I lifted my head up and got a first look at his face. He had long, brown, curly hair that covered a small portion of his eyes. His eyes were baby blue with some gold flecks in them if you look closely. He had a strong jaw line and high cheek bones. He had a healthy tan and a mischievous look in his eyes that clearly said he should not be trusted around wallets or fire crackers. He stood up and helped me up. He handed me my binder and I got a look of what he was wearing. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt, some dark blue jeans and black and white HUGE converse.

I got my binder back and looked at the girl that tripped me and glared at her. I guess I scared her because she widened her eyes and turned around back to her nail filler. This is going to be an interesting period.

_10 minutes into class  
><em>

I saw a flash of white in a crumpled piece if paper form that suddenly hit the side of my head. It was a note. A freaking note. I picked it up from the floor slowly as if expecting it suddenly burst with paint balls right in my face. I looked around slowly and picked up the paper after a couple of seconds. It read:

**Hey nice trip. ;]**

-**Travis**

I turned to him with a are-you-serious face. He just smirked. I turned around with an its-so-on face.I wrote:

**Like you never fallen before :P**

**-Katie**

I threw the note, 5 seconds later I felt a note being thrown on the side of my neck.

**Yeah but when I fall it looks sexy** :*

**-Travis**

_'Damn he got me good'_ I thought to myself.

**That's because you haven't seen yourself. Why are you even talking to me? You barely know me.**

**-Katie**

I passed the paper back to him. Only to be hit in the head again 5 seconds later.

**Because I'm cool like that =]**

**-Travis**

I threw the paper in my book bag and made a frustrated looking motion with my arms.

"You want to keep it there right?" Travis whispered to me with a very obvious smirk on his face.

"Gir. Bite me"

"Where?"

"Forget it." I said with a glare.

"No good comebacks huh Gardner?"

"No I just don't want to waste my breathe."

"GARDNER! STOLL! WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION ON THE BOARD?"

"Uhhh" Travis said. "5?"

"Ehhh! WRONG! Good answer but we're in science not math." Travis looked down and shook his head in embarrassment. I decided to have a little revenge. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note and threw it to Travis.

**DISSED!**

**-Katie**

Travis smiled and turned to face me and stuck out a large pink tongue at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! The next chapter will be longer! We pinky swear! We want your opinions on this! Review!<strong>

**-Anakins11, Seaweed Brain Girl, and PJOAndDegrassiLover! **


End file.
